Shaman King  Never Been Kissed
by Yami's Got Game
Summary: Manta's never kissed a girl before and Yoh tries to do something to help his little buddy but will Manta exept his offer? I'm bad at summary's and this is my first Oneshot so enjoy :D


- Shaman King - Never Been Kissed -

Main Pairings: Manta & Yoh

Summary: Manta's never kissed a girl before and Yoh tries to do something to help his little buddy but will Manta exept his offer?

YGG: This is my First Fanfic This is a cute little fluff(ish) pointless fic that I hope you enjoy :D I dont own Shaman King

WARNING: Definate Shounen Ai.

Read and Review Please

- Manta's P.O.V -

Ahh it was a normal night at the Funbari inn it was long after the Shaman fight. Yoh hadn't killed Hao like he was supposed to instead he helped him find inner peace with his mother thus stopping the reincarnation process but that was what I loved about him. No matter what, he would never take someones life if he knew there was another way, but right now that didn't matter. Right now it was just me and chillin' in his room, fortunately Anna was in Izumo with Tamao doing who knows what any-who back to the present;

"So Manta I was wondering, who was your first kiss with?" Yoh asked.

"Uh... Where'd that come from." I questioned.

"I just wanted to know, you know because I don't know much about your life." he said leaning close to me, I gulped hard feeling shivers down my spin. "Tell me about your first kiss." smiled Yoh, I didn't know what to do I've never kissed anyone before so I didn't know what to say.

"Does a kiss from my mother count?" I said scratching the back of my head timidly as he fell silent.

"N-No Manta a mummy kiss doesn't count."he sighed shortly after Yoh laughed making me feel very embarrassed, my cheek began to heat up. So what if I was saving myself for the perfect person or any person really.

"Why haven't you kissed anyone other than your mother?" he asked in-between his chuckles.

"W-Well, it's just that no ones ever thought of me as attractive and well you know girls, they all want tall, dark and handsome but I'm short, pale and ugly." I admittedly said. I immediately felt the pity in the air.

Yoh came up to me and put his arm around my shoulder before saying in his usual cheery voice. "You may be short and pale but you are not ugly, Your... Your nice guy." But that was what my mother always called me 'nice' but it wasn't really what I called a complement. Instead I just sighed hanging my head in mild embaressement.

"O-Okay, don't give me that look." he just nodded but I knew he was secretly plotting something I could see the wheels turning in his head. Before I knew it I was pined down on the floor, and above me was non-other than Yoh looking at me with lust-filled eyes.

Slowly he moved closer and closer to me. I could feel his breathe on me, my heart was beating so fast I thought it was gonna pop out of me chest.

"Yoh kun, What are you..." I was quickly silenced when he put his index finger onto my lips quietly hushing me. Before I knew it his eye-lids lowered and until they were completely closed and he was still moving his lips purked slightly. Realizing what he was trying to do my natural instincts kicked in.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" my hand whipped at him furiously, as soon as my hand made contact with his face he was flung to the other side of the room.

"A-AAHHHHHH!" groaned Yoh "Why did you do that?" he began to move up with a red mark on his cheek.

"Why did I do that? Why did you try to kiss me?" I shouted clenching my little fist awaiting an answer.

"I was trying to make you feel better about yourself." I raised one of my eyebrows "I thought if I kissed you would feel better about yourself because I don't think your un-attractive, I think your really cute." he smiled.

I shifted slightly at those words. 'Does he really think I'm attractive?' I wondered but my train of thought was cut when I felt Yoh's arms wrap around my body, he had that lustful look in his eyes again. I could feel my cheeks heat up, I had to look away I didn't want Yoh to see me like this.

"Manta? Look at me." but I refused until I felt his hand grasp my chin forcing me to look at him.

"Yoh please." I whimpered like a child, he gently cooed me and began to sway slightly. Our cheeks brushed sending a tingly feeling though out my body I hand't felt this feeling before and I didn't exactly hate it.

He moved closer to me my eyes began to feel heavy. At this moment I didn't want him to stop but he did.

"You won't hit me this time will you?" he asked making me blush, I shook my head with a small smile on my face making him smile to.

He began to move closer to my our faces were merely centimetres apart, his eyes where fully closed and mine well almost. As our lips touched I felt everything around me just fade into nothingness, all I could feel was Yoh's lips and mine brushing together, our his tongue danced around my lips wishing for entrance and being the weakling I am I willingly let him in.

I hand nothing to do with my hands so I just let them roam his chest feeling his heart beat gently, his hands stroked the sides of my waist. I felt him run his fingers over a soft spot on my side making my jump slight letting out a little whine giving Yoh the wrong impression.

"Ooo you enjoying yourself are you." he whispered huskily in my ear sending shivers down my spine.

"N-No... Yoh-kun." I began to whimper as his hand ran down my back on to my butt. My eyes shot wide open as he caressed my area. "Ah Yoh-kun st-stop it, please I cant..." My voice changed oh so suddenly instead of my normal voice it had suddenly sounded like one of those cute asian girls in some kind of porn or something.

"Manta? do you want me?" he asked in a serious tone I didn't want this but I wanted him.

"I-I..." I was soon cut off as Ryu, Horohoro, Ren Lyserg and Chocolove fell though the door both me and Yoh jumped apart startled at these peeping toms.

"What where you doing?" I exclaimed pointing at the guys.

"Nothing." they all said with an innocent look plastered on their faces.

"We didn't mean to interrupt your... Special time." Ren said adding a cheeky grin.

They all started laughing at me and Yoh making us blush in embarrassed, well at least I was.

"You wanna go to my house Yoh?" I asked looking up at the tall brunette.

"Love to. Any place is better than this." He said grasping my hand pulling of the premisses of the Funbari inn, Thank fuck no one knew where I lived. But then something occurred to me, once me and Yoh where in my house what on earth where we gonna do? Well just so you know what we did was amazing until next morning when it took it's toll, I swear I couldn't sit down for ages. But that's another story I guess Tee-Hee Bye for now.

- END -

YGG: That was a nice One-Shot wasn't it :D 

Please Review

Flames will make me cry Just so you know.


End file.
